


Gifts For Their Queen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Treasures once lost are found.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 89 Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts For Their Queen

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Gifts For Their Queen  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Lancelot/Elena  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Elyan, Alator, Finna, Lords and Ladies of the Court  
 **Summary:** Treasures once lost are found.  
 **Warnings:** Fluffy!  
 **Word Count:** 1272  
 **Prompt:** 89 Holidays 

** Gifts For Their Queen **  
The conference room was set up for a formal holiday party. There was a bar and a buffet not to mention festive decorations. There was everything except mistletoe because Arthur didn't want anyone kissing the Queen but him. 

The guests for the party included the Lords and their families as well as the elected officials and their families. 

The Knights and members of the old Court were the first to accept the invitations. They could remember what the feasts were like and were looking forward to some fun. The last party some of them had attended together was Sir Leon's birthday and that had been full of surprises. 

The room filled as everyone arrived. Some were amused to be announced so formally then they remembered their King was a man of ancient traditions. 

Gwen gave the buffet table a sweeping glance. Everything had to be perfect for their first holiday party as King and Queen of Britain. 

Morgana came up beside her. “Don't forget to have a little fun.” 

“I'll have fun as long as there is no magick involved.” Gwen said. “Arthur is still mad at me for using that enchantment. He strained his back.” 

Morgana laughed. “He needs to do more training like he did in the old days. My brother is getting soft.” 

Gwen grinned. “Soft and disagreeable. The holidays have never been his favorite time of year. He is trying for the girls.”  

“That is Uther's fault.” Morgana said. “He was a professional humbug. I think it rubbed off on Arthur. I can't believe I was in hospital this time last year.” 

“So was Arthur. I thought I was going to lose him again only I didn't realize it was again.” Gwen said. “How do you and Merlin keep all this reincarnation stuff straight in your head?”

“Well I was an evil murdering witch then and I'm an accountant for the Crown with a baby and a husband now.” Morgana laughed. “Not that difficult to keep it straight.” 

“I see your point.” Gwen sighed. “Is that Elena with Lance? They made up?”

“Gwaine told Merlin they were back at it. His place has never been cleaner and the pantry is full.” Morgana said. 

“I see Mithian is showing already. Percival and Vivian are adorable. I was speaking to them earlier.” Gwen sipped the sparkling water in her glass. “Now if I could just get my brother married.” 

“Good luck with that.” Morgana said. “No one ever knew who he was sweet on in the old days not even you.” 

“I know.” Gwen sighed. “I hope he finds her.” 

“He has been looking. Elyan came to see if Merlin could help find her.” Morgana told her. “Merlin has no idea even how to look for her. I love how they are all wearing their cloaks and armbands. It makes it feel like Camelot a little.” 

“At least I don't have to serve at this feast.” Gwen laughed. 

“And I won't have to invade with borrowed minions.” Morgana sipped her champagne. “That got tedious.” 

Gwen laughed. “I'm sure.” 

There was a loud conversation at the door. There was a monk and a nun trying to come in to speak to the King. 

The Knights flocked to the door to deal with the problem. Suddenly Leon turned around and motioned for Merlin. Arthur started to come to but Leon waved him back.  

Merlin hurried to the door and disappeared behind a wall of red cloaks.

The party guests started to whisper and look towards the door. 

“I guess we are having a typical feast after all.” Arthur said as he walked up to Gwen and his sister. 

“Some things never change.” Morgana said as she traded her empty glass for a full one as the waiter passed. 

Merlin suddenly emerged from the sea of red and walked towards them. “Arthur, you are going to want them to come in. They have some things that belong to you.” 

Arthur frowned at Merlin. “Now?”

“Who is it Merlin? Do you recognize them?” Morgana asked. 

“You will too.” Merlin said cryptically. “Arthur, should we bring them in?”

“If you know who they are then go ahead but tell the Knights to stand ready.” Arthur said. “This isn't about Sigan, is it?”

“No but I have a lead on that front I'll tell you later.” Merlin grinned and went back to the door. 

Arthur scowled. The last thing he wanted for the holidays was more to deal with. 

“You look like Father when you do that face. Stop it.” Morgana nudged Arthur. “You'll scare those two at the door.” 

“Morgana, are you drunk?” Arthur said. 

“Not enough for this party.” Morgana smirked. “How's your back?”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “You tell her too many things you shouldn't.” 

“Who else am I going to talk with? I'm the Queen!” Gwen said. “I can't talk to that many people without them calling me ‘Majesty’.” 

“Talk to Mithian or Elena. They can be discreet and they aren't my snarky sister.” Arthur said.  

Morgana glared at Arthur then laughed. “That's because I tease you.” 

Arthur just shook his head and sighed. 

Merlin came back with the monk and nun. “Sire, this is Father Albert and Sister Margaret. They are from the abbey near Camelot.” 

Morgana gasped when she saw the faces of two people she had killed. 

“They were Alator and Finna in the old days.” Merlin said with a glance at his wife. “They found something of yours in the reliquary.” 

Arthur nodded. “I take it that you were sorcerers. Is that why Merlin knows you?”

“Yes Arthur. Merlin asked us to look for any artifacts that may have been looted. We found these.” Alator said as he opened the plain wooden box he was holding to reveal two crowns and a scepter. 

Gwen reached out and picked up her crown. “I can't believe it. Thank you.” 

Finna bowed. “You were a just Queen and you gave our kind freedom. We did this for you.” 

Arthur looked at his Queen with pride that she could invoke such loyalty. 

“But you were both dead before Arthur.” Morgana said. “I know. I killed you both.” 

“There are others at the abbey that were druids and sorcerers once.” Alator said. “They speak of you with great loyalty, Majesty.” 

“Tell all at the abbey thank you from their Queen.” Gwen said. “This is quite a gift indeed.” 

Alator bowed to her. “We have one other.” 

Finna presented an ornate silver box to the Queen. 

“No! It can't be them.” Gwen said. She put down the crown and took the box. She opened it slowly. Inside were her and Arthur’s wedding bands. 

“Thank you both for your gifts.” Arthur said. “It pleases me that you have such great love for your Queen.” 

“Thank you both.” Gwen said. She startled Finna by hugging her. Gwen smiled at Alator. “Stay as our honored guests.” 

“We cannot. There are duties that await us back at the abbey.” Alator said. “There is an orphanage there and the children are expecting Christmas.” 

“I would like to come see the work you're doing.” Gwen said. 

“We would be honored, Majesty.” Finna said.  

Alator handed off the wooden box to Merlin. He bowed and left with Finna. 

“So they loved Guinevere and hated me.” Arthur said. “Wonderful!”

Merlin laughed. “Happy Christmas Arthur.” 

Morgana snorted in amusement. 

Gwen gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” 

Arthur put his arms around Gwen. “Thank you. I love you too.” 

Merlin cleared his throat. “Look up Sire.” 

Arthur looked up and saw mistletoe hanging in midair. He smiled and kissed Gwen. 


End file.
